


Tied Together

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Feels, Fluff, I blame my inner Romantic Sap lol, InuKag goodness, Inuyasha is somewhat OOC sounding in a lot of these..., Oneshot collection, Post-Canon, Potentially OOC, alternative universe, besides I headcanon that InuKag is lot more Soft in private, originally posted on ff.net, prompts, so it's fine!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Out of order, mostly fluff or angst, continuous work. Just little moments, both in canon and post-canon and some AU, shared between our beloved half-demon and priestess from the future...Originally posted on ff.net and Tumblr. First 19 chapters posted on ff.net from Jan. 28, 2018 - June 24, 2020
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	1. Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly bringing over my "ff.net only" fics over to AO3, including this large collection. I'll post dates per chapter for the first 19, and from then onward, I'll try to post on both sites on the same day ^^"
> 
> Note: if the chapter says "Originally posted" without specifications, it's for ff.net and Tumblr, sharing the same day. Otherwise, I specify between dates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. InuKag pregnancy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Jan. 28, 2018
> 
> Posted on Tumblr: Feb. 7, 2018

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Kagome plucked a last bundle of herbs from her garden. "There!" she sighed, then carefully pressed her hand on the ground as leverage to push herself up. No good. Groaning in exasperation, she tried again, but to no avail. But before she could turn around to try using the other side, suddenly a pair of strong arms swept her up. 

"Inuyasha! I had it perfectly under control!" Kagome huffed, though she was secretly grateful. 

"Keh! I've been watching you," her husband said, rolling his eyes, as he carried her to their home on the top of the hill. "You were struggling like a newborn fawn trying to stand for the first time. You shouldn't push yourself," he added softly, his eyes boring into hers in concern. "The baby--"

"The baby's fine, Inuyasha, and so am I," Kagome said gently, stroking Inuyasha's face. "Countless women have given birth before me."

"And countless of them didn't survive!" Inuyasha snapped. They had reached inside their home, and he had delicately laid her down on their futon, kneeling beside her. "I-I'm sorry, I just.... I can't bear the idea of losing you because I got you pregnant..."

Kagome reached up and kissed him. "Don't be sorry," she said, smiling, and taking his hand to press on her enlarged stomach. "I know you will be the greatest protector any wife or child could ask for. It'll be very soon now, and we two will become three. Maybe even four," she added with a wink. 

"Feh! Don't curse us along with Miroku and Sango! Twins ain't easy, and that's just me talking about babysitting those little runts. Besides," he said with an air of all-knowing, "I'd know if there were twins. I'd hear two different heartbeats, but I've only ever heard one." 

"Fair enough," Kagome said, grinning. She looked deeply into her husband's eyes, the slightest layer of concern revealing itself to him. "D-do you think we'll be alright?"

"As long as I'm around, nobody is gonna lay a finger on our kid, let alone my mate," Inuyasha growled. 

He leaned down lower and kissed the spot where Kagome's bellybutton would be under her robes, and then pressed an ear to her stomach. He grinned. 

"I don't think we need to worry too much. Cuz our daughter or son sure as hell has a strong kick!"


	2. Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Inuyasha wakes up after his wedding night with Kagome and fears the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Jan. 28, 2018
> 
> Posted on Tumblr: Feb. 7, 2018

Morning light broke through the cracks in the window and right over Inuyasha's sleeping form. He scrunched up his face in his sleep, turning over and allowing a few more moments of peace. But the sun was persistent, so finally Inuyasha stirred, and sat up. He blinked and looked around. He was inside a hut, not much different than the others of the village, except that he was in alone, laying on a futon. 

Memories flooded him like a tidal wave. He married Kagome! Last night was their wedding night! They had.... they did... they.... He blushed profusely at the memory. That certainly explained why he smelled strongly of Kagome, particularly _down there_... But where was she? 

He frowned. Her clothes were nowhere to be seen. Nothing looked disturbed. Just silence. He dared a sniff. Her scent was faint, as if she'd left the place hours ago. Panic swept over him. Oh gods. He hurt her last night. He was sure of it. He ruined things between them, and marriage or no marriage, she couldn't stand it anymore and went straight back home. She just didn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him. Yes, that was it, wasn't it? He had lost Kagome again, and it was his fault, all his fault... 

Inuyasha was barely aware that in his state of irrationality, he was on his feet, pacing the floor, and suddenly bolted out the door, ready to leap back into the well, ready to apologize, to grovel at her feet, to take any kind of punishment, only to please, please, _please_ , let her come back to him---

"Oh? Inuyasha? You're awake now. What's the rush?"

He skidded in his tracks so sharply, that without his demonic reflexes, Inuyasha would have fallen flat on his face. He spun around, his mouth agape, at the sight of Kagome, _his wife_ , the woman he made love to last night and did NOT leave him, carrying a basket of herbs. She had just been heading back up the hill towards their home – _their home!_ \-- when she noticed Inuyasha take off and called out to him. As if in a daze, Inuyasha approached her, standing barely inches from her, looking so relieved, so stunned, that Kagome couldn't help but frown in bewilderment. 

"What's wrong, darling?"

_Darling. I scared myself half to death thinking she had left me, that I was alone again, and she's calling me darling! Gods, I'm an idiot._

Unable to control himself any longer, he pulled his wife, his beloved, into a tight embrace. She gasped in surprise, but he just held her close, sniffing her hair, hearing her pulse and breathing, just drinking in her presence. 

_She's not gone. She's not gone._

"Inu...?"

 _She's here. She's right here. In my arms._

"What's wrong?"

_I thought I lost her, but no, she's still here. She's still here._

"D-did something happen?"

"I--" Inuyasha's voice cracked under the emotion. "I – thought you left. That you returned to your era." 

"Oh. Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears (he didn't have to look at her face to know, he could smell that familiar salty scent). "I only went down to the village to collect some herbs and vegetables so I could cook you breakfast! I didn't mean to worry you! I'm sorry, I should have told you--"

"Don't." Inuyasha straightened up and cupped his beautiful wife's face. "Don't blame yourself just cuz I'm a paranoid mess. I'm just... so happy that you're still here. Will you.... um," he blushed and averted his eyes, "will you stay with me?"

"Inuyasha, you don’t have to ask. Even without our marriage, I'd still stay by you. I always have and," she tilted Inuyasha's chin so he faced her again, saying softly yet firmly, "I always will. Never doubt that."

They kissed under the trees and slowly headed back to their home, hand-in-hand, both feeling infinitely happier in love than ever before. 


	3. Demons Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-verse. Post events of episode 43. Inuyasha mulls over his transformation and what it means about him and his friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Feb. 6, 2018
> 
> Posted on Tumblr: Feb. 7, 2018

The night sky stretched on infinitely, its canopy of stars ever shining onward. Up high on his favorite perch, Inuyasha stared up at eternity, not for the first time wishing he could float up, up, up and join the dotted lights above. Away from the earth, away from persecuting humans and violent demons, away from his new moon nights, away from.... his inner demon. 

He lifted one hand, examining his claws carefully, almost cautiously. Earlier today, he had lost control of his demonic blood, for the first time. In his memory, anyway. Was it possible he had transformed in the past? Or was this only because he's been fighting more often, more dangerously, that this time something went wrong? Who could tell? Who could know when it might happen again...?

_That's okay. Kagome could just "sit" me and I'll get back to my senses._

Sighing, Inuyasha lowered his hand, and continued staring up at the sky. The one consolation he had from his transformation was that he remembered everything, though it was slightly hazy. But, then again, that was also his biggest concern. He distinctly recalled his joy in killing, his bloodthirsty desire for Goshinki’s death, and the temptation to go after his friends... And Kagome.... 

No. The sight of Kagome brought some of his senses back. He had still felt the urge, but he had control. He could still have control if worse came to worst and he continued with these transformations. Right? 

_Her eyes were so soft, moist, like she was about to cry, as she approached him... Like he was a wild animal ready to lash out at her.... but she still walked right up to him.... she embraced him after he returned to normal...._

"...yasha? Inuyasha?"

The half-demon winced at the concerned sound of Kagome's voice down below. She was walking deep in the forest, alone and unarmed, _in the middle of the night_ , looking for him?! With a barely suppressed growl, Inuyasha leaped down from his perch, directly in front of her path, startling the girl. 

"Yo," he said casually, though his heart was thumping. 

"Gods, Inuyasha, you scared me!" Kagome gasped, clutching her heart. When Inuyasha's telltale ears lowered sadly, she backpedaled, "I only meant just now! You really _do_ show up out of nowhere sometimes..." 

"Idiot!" Inuyasha barked suddenly. "What do you think you're doing, wandering out here in the dark, without Sango or Kirara or even your bow and arrows--?!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Kagome said in alarm. "What brought this on?"

"I'm just saying that – that after today, you should be more careful. I – I won't always be there to protect you," he added with a murmur, but Kagome still caught it. 

For a moment, the two stood under the tree, as the wind whistled through the branches and the stars continued shining up above. Inuyasha clenched his fists, glaring down at a clump of grass that seemed to mock his earthbound state more than ever. If only he wasn't born half-demon! If only he was born a regular human, or a stronger demon! Then he wouldn't have experiences like earlier that day. Then he wouldn't have the fear of hurting his friends. Then maybe... then maybe... 

"I—I enjoyed killing him," Inuyasha said softly, refusing to look in Kagome's eyes, but still somehow, feeling the urge to speak. "I – I never felt that kind of power before. It was something I only dreamed about when I was a pup, finding my way in the world without Mother. And it was something I thought that the Jewel could give me." He clenched his fists tighter. "B-but then I looked up and saw you, Miroku, Sango, Shippo... I could smell your fear. All of you. And it pleased me. And that.... that doesn't seem right!" He looked up, gazing into Kagome's eyes forlornly, pleading for her to understand. "I-I don't know why my demonic side is like this! I don't know what'll happen next time! What if I--- what if I---" 

Kagome stepped closer and embraced him. Without him realizing it, Inuyasha was trembling uncontrollably, his breathing increasing rapidly, his eyes wide and misty. With Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist, her head leaning against his chest, her body pressed rather boldly close to his, he suddenly felt.... relieved. 

Kagome tilted her head up and whispered quietly in his ear, "It's okay, Inuyasha. It's okay."

They were vague words, and probably didn't convey enough of what she was trying to say, but somehow, it meant the world to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, squeezing her closer, and rested his chin on her shoulder, drinking in the scent of her hair. 

And suddenly, he realized that being on earth meant being with Kagome. And that made all the difference. 


	4. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Inspired by InuKag Week 2018 AU prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Apr. 8, 2018

The rain was pouring down hard and fast, creating a blurred picture of the city's buildings, traffic lights, and people rushing by. Kagome held a newspaper over her head, though it wasn't doing much to protect her from the weather, as the wind was picking up, soaking her back much to her annoyance. She squinted at the traffic signal, trying to discern if it had turned green yet. Someone next to her took a chance and began to cross. A little impatient with getting increasingly soaked, Kagome followed suit. 

"Watch out!" 

She spun around, face-to-face to the blaring headlights of a huge truck. _Is this it? Do I die here?_ Before the thought fully formed in her mind, her feet left the ground. She closed her eyes instinctively, but when no pain came, she slowly peeked out of one eye. 

She was being carried by a tall, handsome young man, with long, silver-white hair and... were those doggie ears?

Just as suddenly as she saw her rescuer, he had set her down on the other side of the street. Kagome stood shakily on her feet and tried to say her thanks, only to find he was glaring! At her!

"Idiot! What were you thinking?! Don't you know you could have been killed?!"

Kagome stammered. "I-I'm sorry?"

"Sheesh, you're lucky I was passing by! I swear, I can't stand human stupidity sometimes..."

"Wait, what? Th-thank you for saving me, but who are you?" 

The man with dog ears (that twitched in the most adorable way ever at her question) blinked and crossed his arms. "Inuyasha. Yours?"

"Kagome. And thank you again."

"Hmm. Well, you can keep your thanks. I was just doing the right thing."

"You could've died too!"

Inuyasha grinned wryly. "Hardly. I've had worse." And with that, he turned around and... vanished?! No, Kagome realized, looking up and watching his form bound away, touching rooftop to rooftop before the rain obscured him entirely. 

She held a hand to her heart, wondering why it was suddenly pounding so hard.

* * *

"Yo."

Kagome stood at the same intersection, waiting for the light, on another rainy day. At the sound of the familiar voice, she looked up, startled. Inuyasha was standing over, holding an umbrella out to her. This was only their second meeting, over a week since he'd saved her life, and yet Kagome felt her face heat up and her stomach back flip. She shyly took the umbrella, relieved to have a proper cover up from the downpour. But before she could thank him, he'd vanished again. 

* * *

"You know, the way we keep running into each other, you'd think the gods were planning something," Kagome said, a twinkle in her eye. 

"Keh! Don't be ridiculous! I just happened to notice you were here again," Inuyasha said, glancing away. But Kagome could still see the slight blush on his cheeks. _He's actually a sweet guy, huh?_

She giggled. "Well, come on, I'm done with work, so how about we grab a bite to eat?" 

Inuyasha started. He scratched his nose nervously. "I dunno... I only wanted my umbrella back. You don't have to..."

Kagome opened the umbrella and stepped close to Inuyasha. She knew she was being bold, but after meeting him several times for the past month, she simply felt that it was time to move forward. Inuyasha was a half-demon, orphaned, and lived on his own, but other than his gruff exterior and nervous nature when she teased him, she still had a lot to know about him. 

It was only natural to want to get to know your own personal hero, right?

Inuyasha growled, gesturing at the scenery around them. "It's barely even a drizzle! Why should we share an umbrella?"

"Just felt like it," Kagome said cheerfully, but when his amber eyes met hers, she still shyly glanced down, blushing furiously. Then, his hand closed over hers (she looked up in shock at the sudden warmth) and took hold of the umbrella, holding it high above them. He was blushing too, but still nodded his head toward the intersection. Grinning happily, Kagome walked alongside him, even daring to hold onto his shirt so not to lose him again. 


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU. Inspired by InuKag Week 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Apr. 11, 2018

When she was four years old, Kagome first noticed the red string. She was playing in the courtyard of her family's shrine when a flash of red caught her eye. Curious, she looked up. A line of red from her feet led to the Tree of Ages, stopping about halfway up the trunk. Smiling with childish wonder, Kagome reached up to snatch at the string. But it passed through her hand. Confused, she tried again, and again, nearly crying with frustration that she couldn't grasp at the tantalizing red string. 

Her mother found her, snatching at seemingly nothing, muttering things like "Gotcha!" and "Come on!" and sometimes just crying angrily. Thinking it was just imagination gone too far, Mrs. Higurashi decided it was nap time for her young daughter. Kagome naturally protested but eventually was coaxed to sleep. She dreamed of the red string leading her through a forest and leading to... something. 

For the next decade, Kagome tried to figure what her recurring dream was trying to show her. Sometimes it was a blur, sometimes a silhouette, but usually it simply ended and she awoke. As for the elusive red string, it remained, but could only be seen when she was close to the Tree of Ages. When it became clear that she was the only one who could see it, she stopped bringing it up at dinner, and even eventually ignored its existence, except in her dreams. 

Until her fifteenth birthday. 

Kagome was walking through the courtyard as usual, when she noticed that the red string had moved. Instead of connecting to the Tree, it ran along the ground to the well shrine! Curious in a way she hadn't felt in forever, Kagome followed its trail, feeling increasingly excited. She opened the doors to the little shrine, eyeing the redness leading the way down the steps and into.... the well! 

Throwing caution into the air, Kagome hurried after the red trail, leaping into the well.... She could feel her hair float around her, like she was underwater or flying... The sensation ended and she was at the bottom of the well, but the walls had vines and the blue sky shined above instead of the shrine's dark ceiling. She took hold of the vines and began to climb out of the well. 

When she emerged in another world (for what else could you call emerging in a green countryside from the same well at her family's shrine?), the reliable red string was there waiting for her. Swinging her legs over the edge and standing on the grass, she ran towards the string's end, into the forest, just like in her dreams. 

Faster and faster she ran, pushing past bushes and branches, almost too excited for words, until at last, she reached a clearing. 

The red string that confused and bewildered her childhood for so long ended in a tie around an arrow. An arrow stuck into the chest of a boy against the Tree of Ages. 


	6. In Honor of Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. In which, Inuyasha and Kagome decide what to name their precious firstborn daughter. 
> 
> (This was written TWO YEARS before Hanyo no Yashamine was announced, so no Moroha, I'm afraid!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: May 26, 2018

"What should we name her?"

Inuyasha looked up distractedly at his wife. They were sitting on their shared futon in their home, Kagome still partially under the covers, but sitting up from breast-feeding the baby several minutes ago. Since she had finished, Inuyasha relished his time holding their daughter – _their daughter!_ \-- in his arms, drinking in every inch of her tiny body. Her tuft of black hair, her tiny dog ears (Inuyasha always felt a mixture of pride and fear, watching the little things twitch at every sound), her blue eyes that looked so bright when they were open, and her tiny hands that had such a grip! Everything about her was perfect. 

Except she didn't have a name yet. 

A strange part of Inuyasha didn't want to name his daughter, as if any name he bestowed upon the tiny creature would ruin the sanctity of her precious existence. He felt unworthy of such a tremendous task. But Kagome would name her, right? Kagome wouldn't mess up such an important thing. Yes. She should be given the choice. 

"What do you think, wench?" he asked, grinning at his wife after using his old nickname for her. 

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, then cleared her throat nervously. "Well, I've always had a family, Inuyasha," she began slowly. Her husband's ears lowered, but he kept his eyes on hers. She took that as a good sign, and gently kept going. "But... other than your mother, you never really experienced what it means to have a loving family. So.... I thought that, maybe, to honor the start of our growing family.... We should honor her." 

Inuyasha blinked. His mind was a total blank, but why was his heart pounding so much? "Out with it, wife!" he barked, but somehow his tone didn't sound gruff so much as.... tender. Nervous. "W-what are you getting at?"

"Inuyasha. What was the name of your mother?"

The half-demon swallowed. He was a small pup when he last heard his mother's name. Since her death, he sealed it away in his heart, forbidding Myouga from mentioning it to Kagome or the others. All these years later, never once had he uttered his mother's name aloud to anyone. But how could he forget it? 

"I-Izayoi..." he whispered. 

"Izayoi..." Kagome repeated, her voice soft. "How beautiful. Yes, I think we should name her that." 

"Name who?" Inuyasha asked stupidly. 

"Our daughter, silly. Let's name her Izayoi." 

For a moment, they stared at each other. A priestess and a half-demon, married and happily in love, in spite of all the odds against them. And between them, the little bundle of wonder created by their love. Then suddenly, Inuyasha leaned forward and wrapped Kagome in a tight embrace (though careful enough to not squish their daughter). 

"I-I think Iz-Izayoi would be p-perfect, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered hoarsely into her hair. He was trembling uncontrollably, and his voice broke several times. But he kept his face buried in his wife's hair. 

Her eyes growing moist, Kagome tenderly ran her hands through her husband's long hair. "Dummy," she murmured affectionately, "even after all this time, you still can't cry in front of me?" 

"I ain't crying!" 

"Sure, sure," Kagome said, with a hiccup-laugh, tears streaming down her own face. "Whatever you say." 

Inuyasha squeezed her tighter. He only let go when their daughter, little Izayoi, whined piteously between them. Together, mother and father laughed and cried, and covered themselves and their little miracle with kisses. 

And Inuyasha completely forgot to continue hiding his tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Honestly, this is probably my personal favorite of this collection dhgkdrjgkdjtn)
> 
> ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS ADORABLE MINI COMIC BY @kaorimizunya on Tumblr!!!! 
> 
> https://kaorimizunya.tumblr.com/post/176502515866/in-honor-of-mother-part-1-the-first-page-is
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/giorgiapizzu/gallery/66965272/in-honor-of-mother-inuyasha-mini-web-comic


	7. Kissin' in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Kagome gets caught in the rain, Inuyasha finds her, they share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: June 8, 2018

"I can't stay here forever," Kagome muttered to herself, "but I don't feel like getting soaked either..." 

She was taking shelter under a tree, when a sudden downpour caused her to take a break in picking herbs. If she was in the garden close to the hut where she and Inuyasha lived, that'd be one thing. But Kagome was keen on collecting a particular herb that's useful for alleviating menstrual cramps, that she had wandered as far as the other side of the village (which, she quickly realized upon her first period back in the Feudal Era, was a necessity, just like the pills in her modern era). 

So now she had her precious herb. But no way of taking it back home without ruining it (let alone her clothes). 

Kagome shivered, her already damp clothes giving her a chill. She would just have to wait for the rain to let up, though, judging by the heavy sheet of water gushing down, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

_I wish Inuyasha would find me already._

"Yo." 

Kagome looked up, startled. Her half-demon husband was perched on a branch above her. He dropped down to the ground next to her, scowling in concern. 

"What are you doing way out here? You should've just stuck with our garden!" 

"I would've, Inuyasha, except...." she faltered, blushing at her reason, "I _needed_ this one."

"Oh, right. You're on your moon cycle, right?" 

Kagome blushed a brighter red, nodding mutely. There was no use in getting mad, even for the sake of her "privacy" or embarrassment. Not only was Inuyasha her husband now, but his animal instincts treated her cycle with such casualness, she almost felt obliged to put aside her cultural beliefs. It seemed only fair. 

"Well, why didn't you make a run for it?" 

Kagome started out of her reverie. "B-because... I don't want to risk ruining them. Or my clothes," she added in a mumble. 

Inuyasha scoffed. He folded his arms, glaring in annoyance at his wife. "Don't be stupid." 

"I – I just don't mind waiting, okay?" Kagome said in a huff. She met Inuyasha's glare, to show her resolve. 

"Then, I'll carry you back," Inuyasha said, stepping close, ready to scoop her up. 

But Kagome suddenly felt heat spread through her body. She became acutely aware of how handsome Inuyasha looked, with leftover raindrops dripping off his face. His silver hair practically shone from the dampness, and his clothes clung closer to his muscles... Blushing harder than ever, Kagome pressed her back against the tree. Inuyasha sensed her hesitation and paused. His face was now dangerously close to hers. _Oh, sweet gods!_

"Kagome? You okay?" His amber eyes were so soft with concern that Kagome nearly melted on the spot. 

She cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly up at him. "H-how about we stay here for a bit?" 

Inuyasha blinked. "Why would we do that? You'll never get warm that way--"

"Actually, I could, Inuyasha," Kagome said coyly. She tugged on her husband's sleeves, drawing him closer. "With your help, that is." 

"What are you--?"

Unable to resist any longer, Kagome stood up on tiptoe and pressed her lips on Inuyasha's. He stiffened for a moment in surprise, but immediately after was kissing her back, wrapping his strong arms around her, pressing their bodies closer. 

For several minutes (or years?) they remained locked in each other's embrace, kissing softly, passionately, roughly, chastely. Every moment was a different kind of kiss, a different use of tongue work, a little nibbling here, a little nuzzling there. When their lips weren't locked, Inuyasha ran his mouth along Kagome's jaw, neck, and collarbone, making her knees buckle. Quickly, things heated up, but Inuyasha was aware that today wasn't a good day to continue "too far," so he'd slow things down every so often (Kagome would whimper in _such a tempting way_ , but he silenced her with soft kisses and caressing her cheeks). 

The rain around them and the heat between them resulted in a great deal of sweating and panting, but neither lover gave a damn. Inuyasha's strong arms were secured around Kagome's body, to catch her whenever a particular passionate kiss made her knees weak. Kagome knew her wretched cycle meant that any pleasurable activities would be limited to this, but she didn't care. Kissing Inuyasha, after years of yearning for him, now as his wife, _his mate_ , was always something she enjoyed to the fullest extent. Being married to Inuyasha dissolved any old shyness, discarded old habits. Being married allowed her to embrace her deepest desires and fantasies with the only man she ever loved. 

Even if nature was forcing them to limit themselves, it did not make the sweetness of kissing her husband any less wonderful. 

Finally, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against Kagome's, his eyes closed, catching his breath. It always amazed Kagome how this was the same man who could take down giant demons without breaking a sweat, and yet whenever they indulged in sweet moments like this, he was always left breathless. It was so beautifully intimate. Kagome smiled, so in love, and affectionately caressed her husband's cheek. He caught hold of her hand, kissing the palm tenderly. She nearly melted. 

"Looks like the storm passed," Inuyasha said. He didn't actually look away from her face, but his twitching ears and nose proved his notice. Without preamble, he scooped up his wife in his arms and began to take the bounding leaps toward home. 

Suddenly, Kagome was overcome with gratitude and guilt and began to tear up. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha.... All that kissing, and you won't even get your pleasure later--"

"Don't cry, stupid wench," Inuyasha said gruffly, but he squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. "You pleased me enough."

Kagome hiccup-laughed. "Did I, now?" 

" _More_ than enough. Besides," he added once they crossed the threshold of their home and set her down, "there's always time to catch up." 

"True enough. Pervert," Kagome said teasingly. 

"Keh!" 

  
  



	8. Another Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. A sleepy morning leads to a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: July 4, 2018

In the early hours of the morning, when the sun had barely crept back into the horizon, Kagome laid awake on her shared futon, while Inuyasha continued to sleep peacefully. She smiled fondly at her husband, gently stroking her fingers through his long, silver hair, that she fell in love with years ago, along with his adorable twitching dog ears. She loved how their married life allowed her to enjoy quiet moments like this, when the world was still sleepy and at peace, so that she can admire her husband without making him feel embarrassed. 

But these moments never lasted long. Inuyasha would always sense her waking up and would never be far behind to join her in the land of the living. Sure enough, she felt his arm tighten about her waist and heard the tell-tale mumbling sounds leading to him stirring. She gently kissed him on the nose. He opened his bleary eyes, focused on her face, and smiled softly. For a few silent moments, they nuzzled their noses, pressed their foreheads together, and enjoyed each other's company. 

Then, Inuyasha's ears twitched. He sniffed around Kagome's neck, who giggled in protest. 

"Inuyasha! Come on! You just woke up! You can't possibly---"

"How come there'sss two of you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a slight, sleepy slur. 

"Two of—what?"

"I can smell two of you. Well, one is definitely you, the other smells a lot like you. Except it's small. Really tiny. And there's a---" Inuyasha stopped rambling, his ears suddenly still. He ran one clawed hand down Kagome's side, coming to a halt at her stomach. "Kagome," he breathed, his voice more awake than ever, his eyes locked on hers, "there's another heartbeat. From inside you." 

For a moment, they simply stared at one another. Then, as one, they embraced each other tightly. Inuyasha couldn't stop kissing Kagome's face, from the top of her head to each of her cheeks, her nose, and (very passionately) her lips. Kagome weakly returned her husband's kisses, because she was laughing and crying at the same time. 

"And to think," she gasped at one point, "you found out first! Not me!"

"Why should that make a difference?" Inuyasha asked, still kissing every inch of her face. 

"Well, in my old world, women typically surprised their husbands when they found out they were pregnant. I mean, I'm pretty sure it's the same here, but I guess you're an exception, Inuyasha," Kagome said between kisses and breathless laughter and tears. 

"Keh!" Inuyasha's scoff was softer than usual. "I have excellent hearing and a good sense of smell. Of course, I'd find out first, _wench_ ," he said her old nickname in a husky tone, kissing her full on the mouth.

"A baby, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered giddily, clinging to her husband with joy. "Our very own baby!" 

Inuyasha didn't answer with words, only continued to lather his wife in kisses. As if she finally comprehended what had come to pass, Kagome stopped laughing and kissed Inuyasha back, with equal fervor. 

And though she couldn't hear it, she liked to imagine she could hear their child's heartbeat matching their own hearts’ rhythm in tandem. 


	9. The Aftermath - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt: what was going on in InuKag's heads when they were apart for three years? A three-part tale. 
> 
> Part 1: Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: July 30, 2018

Perhaps it's because everything happened all at once. Perhaps it's because she didn't want to admit that anything had changed. That the well hadn't stopped working. That Inuyasha hadn't vanished before her eyes. Whatever the reason, it was a good few weeks before Kagome began to comprehend all that had happened to her. 

It arrived in the presence of nightmares. 

The first time it happened, she had woken up screaming, barely aware that she was safe in her room. Not back in the meidou. Not locked in a seemingly eternal darkness. Not face to face with an impossible decision. 

The next thing she knew, her mother had already gently ushered her downstairs, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and plopped a warm cup of tea in her hands. Gulping for air, her throat hurting from all the screaming, Kagome looked around, wondering why everything was so blurry, until her mother handed her a handkerchief. Ashamed, she wiped her eyes, for the first time also aware that her wide-eyed grandfather and little brother were watching her from the doorway, as if they were afraid to come any closer. 

Mercifully, no one asked her to talk about it. She drank her tea, thanked her mother, and headed back upstairs, her feet dragging in exhaustion. 

The next few nightmares resulted in her crying out, but nothing as terrible as that first one. Eventually, Kagome became so accustomed to them, her eyes would snap open, and then she'd roll over on her side and weep quietly until sleep overtook her again. 

No one in her family told her they could hear her crying every night. Whether her mother had interfered or not, Kagome was never sure. But she was grateful. She always suspected they knew how much the nightmares were plaguing her sleep, judging by the gentle looks of concern they flitted at her at the table each breakfast. But they never asked. And she never talked. It kept the peace. 

When summer ended and she entered the high school she had been so afraid she'd fail to enter, Kagome didn't react joyously like her friends. She wore her new uniform a little forlornly (memories of her middle school uniform threatened to overwhelm her each time she caught a glimpse of her reflection), and barely spoke or socialized with anyone. As a result, she instantly gained the reputation as a quiet sort, or even "creepy," some dared to say, because her eyes always looked so far away. 

Her old friends stoutly defended her at every possible chance, but Kagome could care less. No one could begin to understand what she was feeling. What she had seen. What she had done. Even her friends, who finally knew the truth of what was causing all those mysterious "ailments" the previous school year, could only understand the basics. They knew she missed Inuyasha and her friends "from the other side," but they were in the dark for so long, it was hard to truly empathize. Kagome was just grateful they stayed by her side, regardless of how much she'd changed. 

Other than her battles with her inner demons each night, Kagome managed to maintain a cool façade in public. She smiled with her friends, though it never reached her eyes, and paid attention in each of her classes. She was the model student and teenager.

Until the day of her first high school festival. 

While wandering around with her friends, she heard a familiar sound, "thwack!" The archery class was holding a competition nearby. As if she were possessed, Kagome walked over and approached the captain of the team. With a deadpan voice, she asked if she could try her hand. Bewildered, but too polite to refuse, the captain obliged. Kagome lifted the bow and notched the arrow. The material was firm and modern, and definitely wouldn't give her splinters. Not like her old one. She felt a twinge of emotion but ignored it. 

She took aim and fired. 

She picked up another arrow and moved down the line, ignoring the startled archers and the befuddled audience, and just kept shooting. 

Over and over. 

A perfect hit, directly in the center of every single target. 

She made it down the line, barely aware of the cheering crowd and confused but admiring archers. She glanced down at her bow for the first time. She felt a strange sense of bitterness, that of course, she hit every target. It's easy with the perfectly constructed bow and arrows, with stock still targets that aren't trying to kill you or your friends... 

And then, Kagome began to see and hear things that did not, _could not_ , exist in modern day Tokyo, let alone at a harmless school festival.....

_The shouts of her companions.... a demon roaring in anger.... Inuyasha swearing and shouting "Wind Scar"… the sound of her own voice, pointing out where the Jewel shard was on the demon's body.... explosions... blood and guts spewing everywhere...._

_Inuyasha with a hole in his gut.... Shippo knocked unconscious.... Miroku down on his knees, shaking in pain over the miasma he sucked into his Wind Tunnel.... Sango holds her own until she's forced down, bleeding and bruised... and Naraku, laughing, laughing and taunting them......_

_...darkness closing in.... the Jewel tempting her...._

She didn't realize she was screaming and crying until her three childhood friends quickly rushed to her side, and hurried her to the nearest girls' bathroom, ignoring the shocked faces of onlookers. Yuka soothed and hushed Kagome's sobbing apologies, while Ayumi cleaned up Kagome's face, and Eri put salve on her hands (without realizing it, Kagome had gripped onto her bow so tightly, it caused blisters to form). 

No one asked any questions. No one scolded her. They simply cleaned her up, called her mother, and waited with her outside the school until she was picked up. 

The next day at school, Kagome half-expected to be mocked or bullied at school. Certainly, many weird glances came her way, but it seemed most of her peers were _afraid_ of her. Like she was a ticking bomb. It wasn't until Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi greeted her cheerfully as usual, did the rest of her classmates begin to relax. 

Something had to change. Or she would soon go mad. 

So, on that day, upon going home, Kagome took her mother outside their home to the tree of Ages. Sitting under the soothing shade, she felt at peace for the very first time in almost a year. She glanced at the mark on the Tree, where Inuyasha once slept for fifty years. This whole time, she avoided looking at the Tree of Ages, convinced it would bring her nothing but pain. And yet, somehow, sitting next to her mother, just like the day when she realized she was truly in love with Inuyasha, Kagome felt calm. 

She turned back to her mother. Smiled a little sadly.

And told her everything. 


	10. The Aftermath - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt: what was going on in InuKag's heads when they were apart for three years? A three-part tale.
> 
> Part 2: Inuyasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Aug. 1, 2018

The silence was unbearable. All his life, he wanted peace, a life away from fighting and hiding. But now that he had it, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip apart the heavens so that something loud and chaotic and violent would come pouring down from the skies. 

At least then he'd be distracted. 

He'd have something to fight. 

Once, he'd dedicated his every waking moment to hunting down Naraku, just as he once had desired to become a full-fledged demon. Once, fighting his way through hordes of demons just to almost kill his greatest enemy, only to have the coward flee at the last second, had been enough motivation to keep him living on. 

For revenge. For the sake of his friends as well. 

But now? The Jewel had disappeared at long last from the world. Naraku was dead. Kikyo was put to rest. All was right as it should be. 

Except it wasn't. Not even close. 

For the first few months after the well closed, Inuyasha busied himself by scouring the countryside for any remaining trouble-making demons. At first, Miroku accompanied him, until Inuyasha brushed him off, reminding him that he needed to uphold his duty to Sango. At the wedding, Inuyasha roughhoused with Shippo, and everyone pretended to not notice the gap in their friendship group on such a happy occasion. 

After Miroku and Sango settled down in their own home, Inuyasha began traveling. He told himself, and everyone who asked, that he was on a journey to find himself or some crap, but it was the farthest thing from the truth. 

His claws were itching for battle. 

At first, it was enough. There were still plenty of demon vermin who believed themselves to be as powerful as the defeated Naraku and attempted to terrorize human villages. Inuyasha almost always beat them to it. Traveling alone had its perks, after all. He swiftly stopped and killed hundreds of demons, never staying long enough to receive thanks from the grateful villagers. On and on, he traveled, sleeping in trees, and always eager for a fight. 

But eventually, the lingering effects of a more peaceful world began to creep up on him. More and more demons had either gone into hiding or were attempting to peacefully coexist with humans. There was far less needless violence, except between humans themselves, and the demons who desired bloodshed were paid money to join certain ranks to help win battles. But fewer innocents were being caught in the crossfire. 

And that wasn't good. 

He was running out of bad demons to fight and kill. 

Six months after the well closed and Miroku and Sango's marriage, Inuyasha reluctantly returned to Kaede's village. 

Days blurred. His former abundance of energy and adrenaline was gone; now he felt heavy, lethargic. Each time he opened his eyes, in a world of peace and no Kagome, he longed to sleep forever. At least in his sleep, the minutes never dragged, the hated sun didn't glare down at him, reminding him of the countless amount of days that would pass until Kagome's era came. He wasn't even sure he'd live that long. 

The few demons that attempted to raid Kaede's village were so pitifully small and weak that Inuyasha let Miroku take care of them. The monk warned him that if he didn't stay on guard, a stronger demon was going to come around and take advantage of the lack of protection surrounding the village. But Inuyasha didn't give a damn. 

That is, until one day, when he smelled demons hanging around the Bone-Eater's Well. 

Quickly, he rushed to the sacred place and watched, horrified, as some nasty bug demons attempted to eat away at the wood. Those wooden planks that Kagome always climbed over. Those wooden planks that he perched on whenever she returned to her own time in a fit of temper. No, he would not allow anyone to desecrate the place that brought Kagome to this world, to his life!

In two quick movements, Inuyasha took care of the vermin. 

And then he looked down the well. The place he hadn't touched in so long. 

And jumped inside. 

Nothing. 

No shrine ceiling. No weird, unidentifiable smells. No... Kagome. 

Wearily, Inuyasha climbed back out. He leaned against the well and stared up at the sky. The sun was almost done setting, and the first stars were beginning to scatter across the sky. He stayed there, watching the sky change completely under night's cloak, for hours and hours, ignoring the dampness soaking his clothes. 

What had he to live for now? No more Naraku, no more Jewel shards to collect, no Kikyo to avenge, and no Kagome for company. What was even the point anymore? 

It wasn't that he wished to die. It's just.... he longed for an answer. A reason to keep moving forward. 

Dawn was approaching. Certain that the well would be safe from any troublemakers, Inuyasha stood up on shaky feet. He walked, without thinking, not towards the village, but deeper into the forest. 

Until he came across the Tree of Ages. 

He reached out and tentatively touched the spot where he had slept for fifty years. Where his eyes opened and saw Kagome for the first time. Little did he know she would become so important to him. Like the breath in his lungs. Like the blood in his veins. His heart. 

He blinked and could see her. She was standing under the very same tree, but she also wasn't there with him. And then, he understood. 

Their souls were touching across time. 

He gulped and took a deep, shuddering breath. 

"Wait for me, Kagome," he whispered hoarsely, "and I swear, I'll wait for you, too. We will meet again. Somehow." 

Suddenly, he had an epiphany. Glancing longingly at Kagome's shadow self, he turned around and bounded back to Kaede's village, plans forming in his mind. 

The villagers were rather surprised when their half-demon protector began collecting wood and various building supplies and would take off periodically every day for the next several weeks, even months. He traded with villagers for supplies, and never allowed anyone to follow him. 

But his friends, Miroku and Sango, watching him excitedly carry planks of wood under his arms, smiled knowingly at each other. 

It seemed that their dear friend had found a reason to keep living. 


	11. The Aftermath - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon prompt: what was going on in InuKag's heads when they were apart for three years? A three-part tale.
> 
> Part 3: Reunion. Additional prompt for "what would the first day after Kagome comes back look like?" from thecoriful on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Aug. 14, 2018
> 
> (Also, this is ridiculously sappy djbvjdfdbngd)

The world was in balance once more. The sky was bluer, the sun warmer, and the emptiness in his chest had been replaced with a beating heart that seemed to rhythmically thump out her name. 

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... She’s here! She’s here! She’s HERE!_

Standing at the well, the place of his constant, hopeless visitations for the past three years, never felt better. Because, at long last, Kagome was here. His girl from the future, his reason for living, his inspiration to grow and change, his best friend, his beloved. Yes, his beloved. There was no denial, no hesitation. Not anymore. Never again. 

She was his, as he was hers. And she was here! 

Inuyasha dared to tighten his arms around her. Just a bit more. To show how much he missed her. To convey, somehow, how _alive_ he felt, just by smelling her scent, by feeling her touch, and holding her close. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, hungrily drowning his senses in her. His Kagome. Her presence. Her real, breathing, close self. If he died right now, he’d go with no regrets. Because he finally had her back. 

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome_ , his heart thumped in a rapturous tandem. 

For a single minute of bliss, they said nothing. He could feel her smile against his chest, and her small hands gripping his back. His stomach flipped when he heard her happily sigh and snuggle deeper into his embrace. For a wild moment, his eyes began to mist over. Catching himself, he took a deep breath, controlling himself, and squeezed her back. 

But when she whispered, in that sweet real voice, “Inuyasha, I missed you so much,” it was his undoing. 

With a growl, he scooped her up in his arms and ignoring her startled protests, took off into the forest. On and on until they reached the Tree of Ages. There, he set her down, with her back pressed against the trunk of the enormous tree. She stared up at him, her expressive eyes wide and questioning. He couldn’t stand the waiting any longer. Hell knew he’d done enough waiting to last a lifetime! Tenderly, trying to speak without words how he felt, in this moment, together with her again, Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, his hands cupping her beautiful face. 

And kissed her. 

* * *

Kagome moaned involuntarily. After so long, she could truly enjoy this kiss, this moment. Inuyasha’s lips felt so _right_ on hers, their mouths molded together in ways she only dreamed about in the past. 

_I’m back! I’m back where I belong! I’m with Inuyasha!_

She pulled tenderly on his long silver hair, the same hair she was attracted to from the moment she saw him pinned to this very Tree, fast asleep for fifty years. She opened her eyes just a slit, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of those adorable doggie ears twitching happily as they kissed. Unable to resist, she reached up and stroked one. 

Inuyasha groaned in pleasure and pulled away the kiss, his face flushed, his eyes dark with desire. Kagome swallowed. He gave her those eyes only a few times before: once, just before Kikyo was resurrected, and once in her bedroom, when he swore to protect her with his life. 

“Kagome...” His voice was husky and deep; it sent shivers down her spine. “You have no idea how much I missed you.” 

“R-really?” Kagome gasped, startled by the intensity of his gaze, the unexpectedly emotional tone in his voice. 

“Yeah. You have _no idea_ ,” his voice was almost breathless, their lips so close together... 

Kagome gently touched his lips with the tips of her fingers; when he kissed each tip, slowly and deliberately, like he was relishing her touch, she nearly melted on the spot. Who was this man, this almost seductive version of her favorite half-demon? Except, she mused, he wasn’t actively trying to seduce her. He just felt... genuine. His words, his emotions, his eyes.... so raw. No walls. No more hesitation. Overwhelmed with this realization, tears formed in her eyes. 

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she whispered, crying harder as he tenderly wiped them away with his thumb. “Me too. I missed you so... so, so, so much! I – I love you. Surely, you know that?”

In answer, Inuyasha crushed his mouth against hers. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, lost in the kiss. When they finally parted lips to breathe, Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome’s. Her heart jolted. He was crying! Openly! In front of her!

“Kagome, I _always_ loved you. You know that, right?” 

“I...” Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. “I wasn’t always.... sure....”

“Stupid wench,” he said, cupping her face once again, looking down into her eyes, ignoring his own tears. “I don’t blame you for doubting, but... I did. I do. Love you so damn much. Dammit, Kagome!” He growled and kissed her fiercely. “I’m never letting you go again. Marry me? Live with me? Be my mate, my only woman--?” 

His flurry of questions was cut off by Kagome kissing him back. Each time they took a breath, she cried out “Yes!” and “Of course!” and “I will!” and they were kissing and crying and laughing and Inuyasha actually spun her around at one point and they toppled over onto the ground, breathless, side by side, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha purred, stroking her black hair. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome murmured, affectionately tugging his ear. 

And they laid there, as the wind whistled through the branches of the Tree of Ages. The place where they first met. 


	12. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Tumblr prompt, from Keichanz: "Another nightmare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Sept. 18, 2018

Inuyasha jerked awake at the sound of his wife whimpering quietly. Instantly, he swept his arms about her and pulled her close, rubbing circles on her back, gently murmuring her name over and over until her beautiful, tear-filled eyes opened at last.

“Ohhh, Inu-Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Trembling, she buried her face against her husband’s chest, as he continued soothing her.

“Another nightmare?” he asked softly, almost afraid to ask, worried it would only make her more upset. When she nodded but didn’t react in any negative sense, he dared to ask: “Wanna tell me about it?”

“I– I was back in the meidou. It was so -- so dark, and I had no way of escaping and you c-couldn’t find me. You didn’t come for me, Inuyasha!” Kagome wailed and clutched her husband’s shirt.

“But I did, beloved,” Inuyasha whispered, ignoring the stabbing pain in his heart at the thought, the very concept of Kagome being abandoned in that awful place. “I will always be there to protect you. Even if you have to wait awhile,” he added apologetically.

Kagome hiccuped. “B-but in my dream…”

Inuyasha growled impatiently. He sharply lifted Kagome’s chin up so she was facing him and gripped her shoulders. “Listen to me, wench!” His old nickname for her startled just enough to get her to pay attention. _Good._ “Dreams are dreams. They are not real, and they never happened. You are not in the meidou, I did not fail to rescue you, and you. Are. _Safe!_ Understand? Damn it all, wench, stop crying!” 

He shook her frame ever so slightly, partly to bring his point across, and partly because he was suddenly furious at himself for being so utterly helpless against this invisible enemy. His blood boiled with irrational anger over his inability to fight away the monsters haunting his beloved wife.

As he hoped, his sudden, harsh demand shocked Kagome out of her hysteria. And instantly replaced it with offence. “There’s no need to yell at me, stupid!” she shouted, her brow creased in confused fury. “I was scared and half-asleep, so why would you–”

“Because I can’t help you when you’re like this, Kagome!” Inuyasha burst out. He instantly flushed bright red. A few years ago, it would have taken a much longer conversation (possibly even stretched out over days of brooding and grumbling) for him to admit to something like that. But their distance apart and their recent marriage tore down the remainder of his walls. More or less. Embarrassed, Inuyasha released Kagome’s body and rolled over on his side.

Kagome stared at her husband’s back, stunned speechless. Slowly, tentatively, she inched closer. “You… you want to help me in my dreams?” she asked timidly.

“Help you, fight them off, I dunno, woman!” Inuyasha barked. “Anything so you can sleep better. You really,” he added more gently, “you really scare me when you’re in pain and I can’t help you. I feel so weak and pathetic.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome breathed, her heart skipping a beat.

“So, do you feel better?” Inuyasha asked brusquely, rolling back over and sitting up, with his arms and legs crossed.

Kagome nodded, smiling and rubbed her face with the back of her hand. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms scooped her up and she was in Inuyasha’s lap.

“Dammit, woman, I made you cry, let me,” he said gruffly, but his touch was exceptionally tender as he wiped away her tears.

“The dream made me cry, Inuyasha, not you!” Kagome said, half-laughingly.

“Maybe. But I made you wait for three days in that darkness.” Inuyasha’s voice became hoarse. “I took far too long to find you. And you still have nightmares about it, even after all these years.” His thumb paused, trembling against her cheek.

Kagome gripped his hand and kissed the palm. “But you did come for me. That’s why the nightmare was so scary. I dreamed that you didn’t and that truly would have been the worst thing possible at that time. But you did. You rescued me then just as you rescued me now from my terrible memories.” She pressed her forehead against his own, and nuzzled their noses together.

Inuyasha didn’t know what to say to that, so he did the most natural thing to come to mind. He kissed her. And kissed her more and more, until all thoughts of dreams and nightmares and painful memories vanished from both of their minds.


	13. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Tumblr anon prompt: what if InuKag gets pregnant after a several year gap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: Sept. 23, 2018

Her period was late. Two months late. When was the last time that happened? Kagome frowned to herself, as she tended to her garden, remembering vaguely that the last time she could recall missing her period was when she was pregnant with Izayoi. But it’s been years since then. Kagome was close to hitting thirty, and her only child would be turning eight years old soon. In those years of watching her precious baby grow, she never missed a single period. 

Until now. 

_Most likely, I’m just hitting menopause early_ , Kagome thought sarcastically, smirking to herself in an attempt to calm down her now beating heart. There wasn’t a catch. There _couldn’t_ be a catch. 

She couldn’t afford herself another heartache. Not after Inuyasha and her tried so hard and for so long to create another miracle. Not after they all but gave up the idea two years ago after Inuyasha woke up next to Kagome sobbing on their futon, in a pool of her menstrual blood. He had helped clean up the mess, ignored her apologies, and held her for hours as she cried and cried. They agreed afterwards to not raise their hopes anymore.

Izayoi was their pride, their joy, their little one. And that would be enough. 

She was beautiful, with Kagome’s thick, wavy black hair, and Inuyasha’s small, triangular doggie ears. Her blue eyes had a silver tint, and she wore a mischievous grin as she explored the forest that her father took such great care to protect. She had a fascination for animals and animalistic creatures, of all kinds, from bugs (to her mother’s horror) to bear demons (to her father’s concern). She exuded happiness like her mother, but also became easily embarrassed like her father. 

She was truly their child. And yet, Kagome yearned in her heart of hearts to give her baby girl a sibling. It was bad enough watching Sango and Miroku’s growing nest of children steadily increase in numbers over the years, let alone the rest of the village. But the fact of the matter remained that Izayoi was the only child living in the village with demonic blood running through her veins. Certainly, no one shunned her or openly admonished her existence, but she was still different. And difference always caused a rift among people. 

If only there were a bunch of young half-demon children running amok with Izayoi. The more cute, doggie-eared children there were, the more accepting people would be... 

Kagome sighed and stood up from her work. Suddenly, her stomach lurched. She hurried away from the garden and heaved next to the outhouse, bracing her hand on the wall. 

“Great, now I’m gonna think I have morning sickness,” she grumbled afterwards, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. “The gods are really testing me today...” She paused, glancing down at her stomach. Tentatively, she caressed it, imagining, wishing.... _What if...?_

A few hours later, she was back inside her home, preparing dinner in a daze. The bamboo door mat rustled and Inuyasha stepped inside. 

“Izayoi’s staying the night with Miroku and Sango,” he said casually, plopping down a few dead rabbits on the table he got from his recent hunt. “Smells delicious, love,” he added with a kiss on her neck. He wrapped his arms about her waist, and began making the soft purring noises that always sent thrills up Kagome’s spine. “We’re all alone, you know...” he murmured in her ear, nibbling on her lobe. 

“Not quite, actually,” Kagome whispered, nuzzling her head back against his. 

“Hmmm?” 

“We have a little one.”

“Little one? I told you, Izayoi is--” Inuyasha froze. He began sniffing his wife excessively, tickling Kagome’s neck and making her giggle. He paused, and began stuttering in shock “K-Kagome? You... you... we... wh--?”

Kagome turned around, revealing the tears forming in her eyes, smiling practically from ear to ear. “It’s been so long, Inuyasha,” she said tearfully. 

Silently, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“ _Finally_ ,” he whispered hoarsely before crushing his mouth against hers. 


	14. Library Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU. Tumblr prompt, from simply-zerah: "please write a college AU where InuYasha and Kagome meet for the first time at a dorm or library or something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: Aug. 20, 2018
> 
> Posted on ff.net: Mar. 1, 2019

The semester had only begun a few weeks ago, and already, Kagome was convinced it was going to be hell. 

“Why do the most important books always have to be _so far out of reach?_ ” she grumbled quietly to herself, stretching up as high as she could manage, her fingertips just barely brushing against the top shelf, tantalizingly just inches away from grasping the textbook she needed. Despite having rented all the required reading for her classes, every so often, a professor loved to bring up a _certain_ topic discussed by a _certain_ scholar from a _certain_ time period, which, clearly, needs to be found on one’s own. Literature and history professors were particularly fond of this cruel task. In her history course of Japan’s Feudal Era, she needed an essay (though it was long enough to be a small novel) written by a famous lord. 

And that cursed essay just _had_ to be alphabetized in a way where it ended up at the top bookshelf. At the back of the library, where she’d have to walk forever to get any assistance. 

Gritting her teeth, Kagome decided on her last resort. She would – carefully, of course – have to climb the shelf. As a precaution, she kept one foot firmly on the floor, and then placed the other on the second shelf. She rested there for a moment, taking a deep breath. Okay. Now, she only had to brace herself, quickly snatch the book she needed, and hop back down. 

She pushed up on the floor and -- 

“What _the hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

Startled, Kagome shrieked and slipped. Instead of crashing down on the floor or against the bookshelves behind her, she landed on something soft. She grunted, still rather winded by the shock, and looked up at her rescuer. Her heart skipped a beat. 

Long silver hair, reaching down to his lower back.

Golden amber eyes that seemed to be on fire. 

And _dog ears._ Adorable doggie ears that twitched in such a precious way that she nearly melted into a puddle. 

His eyes flashed angrily at her. She instantly forgot her attraction to those ears and gulped. “Um, thank--” 

“You fucking dumb bitch! You can’t climb the fucking bookshelves! You can get hurt that way! Not to mention you’ll knock over a shit ton of books and make a huge mess,” he added with a grumble, standing her up and crossing his arms. 

“Wh-- I didn’t know anyone else was up here!” Kagome sputtered furiously. “I appreciate you helping me out, but that’s no reason to jump down my throat!”

“You’re lucky I’m faster than any human or you would’ve been toast,” the silver-haired stranger said with a huff. ( _And... was he smirking?!_ ) 

“All I wanted was that stupid essay for my stupid class!” Kagome shouted, heedless of a library’s quiet rule. “And now I have to start all over again! The least you can do is get me a ladder or a footstool--”

“What? You mean this book?” He was holding out the essay to her! 

Kagome blinked. Now that she was standing upright again, she noticed he was considerably taller than herself. At least by a foot or more. Her treacherous heart thumped even harder. Blushing, she snatched the book from his hands and stuffed it into her book bag, muttering her thanks. 

“Whatever, crazy woman. The next time I catch you doing something stupid like that again, maybe you won’t be so lucky, and I won’t bother helping.” 

Kagome almost protested, but then noticed the rather distinct shade of pink on his cheeks, and he was looking pointedly the other way. Maybe he was just shy. And he did save her, twice, really. She giggled. He frowned down at her. 

“What?” his tone was sharp, but also rather flustered. It was actually quite cute. 

Kagome smiled and extended her hand. “Thank you again. You’re a real life-saver. Name’s Kagome.” 

He reached out a hand, then hesitated a moment. Ordinarily, Kagome would have felt insulted, but something in his pause didn’t feel like disgust towards her. Rather, a nervousness that she was offering a friendly hand at all. Determined to prove her sincerity, she kept her hand in place and locked eyes with him. Without words, she tried to convey that she liked him and wanted to get to know him. 

Finally, he shook hands with her. She gasped. There were calluses on his fingers, and he had a strong grip, but he also touched her with an unexpected tenderness. Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

“I’m Inuyasha,” he mumbled, his eyes averted, though occasionally darting back to her face nervously. 

“Well, then, Inuyasha,” Kagome said, tasting his name out loud, rather liking the way it rolled off her tongue, “how about I get you a cup of coffee? As a thanks for helping me out.” 

“Keh!” Inuyasha jerked his hand away and crossed his arms, his face contorted in a scoff. “That’s unnecessary. I only happened to be passing by. It’s like I wanted any favors or anything.”

“Maybe not. But you did do the right thing, anyway.” Kagome smiled. Even though his manner was brusque and rude, and his words tactless and blunt, he was still a walking contradiction. He wanted to save her. She just knew it. And that intrigued her. 

She walked past him, with an air of all-knowing, saying “Suit yourself. I also was willing to treat you to lunch as well. I’m kind of in the mood for ramen, but I’ll get whatever you want, of course. But if you don’t wish to come, then I’ll just--” 

“Ramen?” Though she’d already reached the stairwell, he was suddenly by her side, his ears up and alert. “I-if you’re really gonna get ramen, then I’ll come along. Because I happen to be hungry, too,” he said sheepishly. 

Kagome laughed and smiled reassuringly at him as they headed downstairs. “I’ll buy you the biggest ramen bowl ever, if you want. Anything for my hero--”

“Shhhhhhh!” The librarian at the front desk glared at them. 

Kagome blushed, remembering where they were. “Sorry!” She rushed over to the desk, checked out her book, and hurried on toward the exit. Inuyasha merely scoffed and gave the poor woman a glare that could kill. Once outside the library, and back onto the sunny campus grounds, he crouched down in front of Kagome. 

“Climb on. I know a place and I’m the fastest way you can get there.” 

Ten minutes ago, Kagome would have known better than to climb on a stranger’s back, especially if he claimed that he “knew a place,” and yet, in this moment, she found herself trusting this strange man with dog ears. Almost like she’d always known him. Or maybe in a past life. 

Five minutes later, she marveled that she’d never seen anyone slurp down a giant bowl of ramen noodles quite like Inuyasha could. She grinned to herself. 

Looks like she'd be enjoying this semester, after all. 


	15. The Foundling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Tumblr request from cammysansstuff or Tai-chan: "accidental baby acquisition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: Mar. 3, 2019 
> 
> Posted on ff.net: Mar. 4, 2019

Inuyasha heard something. A cry of distress. So distant and muffled, he almost thought he’d imagined it. Lifting his head up, he sniffed the air, and perked his ears in the direction of where the sound had come from. His wife, Kagome was resting under the doorstep of their home when she noticed his reaction. 

“Inuyasha? What’s up?”

“Stay right there. I’ll be back.” And with that, Inuyasha bounded away, down the hill and towards the fields. As Kagome squinted her eyes, following his form, it seemed like he was heading toward the river. Puzzled, but trusting that her husband would explain when he returned, she tried to put her mind off of it, while still paying attention to any signs of distress from Yuki, their youngest child, hardly five days old, who was taking a much-needed nap. 

Now that she had given birth to their fifth child, and had her fourth pregnancy, she was a more than experienced mother. Her eldest, Izayoi, was twelve years old, inquisitive, compassionate, and a lover of math and all creepy crawling things (much to Kagome’s eternal horror). Sora and Sayori were the seven-year-old twins, both often up to some mischief, including impressively creative pranks for their age, and eager to learn combat, if their “wrestling matches” with their father were of any indicator. And then, there was Souta, sweet, timid five-year-old Souta, who went through the easiest toddler phase of all her children, but also was enormously shy of people, outside of his siblings and parents, even in the company of familiar faces such as Sango and Miroku, as he preferred the company of books (and of his namesake uncle in the future). 

All five of her children had doggie ears (much to Kagome and her mother’s utter, unending delight), but with different colored hair. Izayoi and Souta both had black hair, though Izayoi’s was wilder, curlier, while Souta’s was thin and neat. The twins had silver hair like their father, except Sora’s was whiter and fluffier, almost like a cloud, while Sayori’s had a distinct grey tone, almost like a storm cloud. And now the youngest, Yuki, had black hair with silver-furred ears. 

With young Souta’s birthday over a week ago, Yuki was born just a few days after, marking it almost exactly five years between her last pregnancies, the same distance in years as Izayoi with the twins. Most of her children were delivered in her era, but not the first. She’d given birth to Izayoi in the past, without an epidural or modern assistance, solely because at the time, Inuyasha and Kagome were unaware that the well had reopened for good. 

It was thanks to Izayoi’s burning curiosity that they found out that the well had reopened, or perhaps, had remained open since Kagome returned...

_When she was four and a half, and Kagome was a few months pregnant with the twins, Izayoi discovered the well while on a walk with her parents, and naturally had all the questions._

_“Where’s the water? What’s it for? Why do you look sad, Papa?”_

_Patiently, her parents told their daughter the story of her mother’s world on the other side. Izayoi’s silver eyes were wide and shining with her already vivid imagination (Kagome caught her many times scribbling imaginary pictures on spare pieces of paper leftover from Kagome’s previous adventures in the Feudal Era). Slightly concerned by her over-enthusiasm, Inuyasha assured his daughter that there was no way back, that the well had closed when Kagome returned to his side._

_“That’s enough of that,” Inuyasha said firmly, turning around to head back to the village, jerking his head in that direction. “Come on, wife, come on--”_

_“Izayoi! NO!”_

_Inuyasha froze in place at Kagome’s scream, and spun around: Izayoi’s small frame disappeared down the well right before his eyes! Kagome was too far away to catch her swift daughter, and Inuyasha didn’t notice until it was too late, much to his horror. Izayoi was very young, but still inherited her father’s superhuman agility and strength. It was no surprise that she found her way over the edge of the old well without assistance._

_Kagome clutched the edges of the well, staring blankly down into its depths. Inuyasha joined her, feeling dazed and shaken._

_Izayoi was nowhere to be seen. Just the old bones of dead demons buried in the soil below. Inuyasha felt a sharp tug of emotion, remembering all those days and nights he tried to go through on the other side, three years of endless tears and howling at the gods in agony.... And suddenly, his daughter, his miracle shared with Kagome.... gone._

_With a choked sob, Kagome attempted to jump in after her daughter, only to be stopped by her husband, his eyes wide in barely suppressed terror, his hand trembling as he gripped her arm. Both desperately wanted to go after Izayoi, while simultaneously terrified of what might happen, but each felt one emotion more than the other._

_For the next few minutes, they wasted precious time, bickering about whether or not the well would work (“Like HELL I’m losing you again! Besides, you’re with child! Imagine what would happen if—if it goes wrong!” “Izayoi went through! She must have! We can’t see her, and you can’t smell her, so it must be safe to go through again!”), when, just as suddenly as she’d vanished, Izayoi’s small head poked out from inside the well._

_“Mama! Papa! There’s another world, like you said!” she said gleefully after being helped out (or rather snatched out by an incredibly relieved-and-practically-sobbing Kagome). Oblivious to her parents’ horrified expressions, the child prattled on excitedly: “The huts are so big and tall! Do they go up to heaven, Mama? And the Tree of Ages is still there! I heard voices, though, and hurried back to the well, Papa, because you told me to be careful of strangers!” Izayoi beamed happily, obviously proud of her intuition._

_Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks of shock and disbelief and anticipation. Kagome’s eyes shone with hope and longing to see her mother again. Inuyasha sighed, resigned, and scooped up his wife and daughter in his arms. And jumped in the well._

Once traveling between worlds became safe and foolproof once more for Kagome and her growing family, Inuyasha insisted that she always give birth in the future. Mrs. Higurashi was ecstatic to have her daughter back, and to greet her first granddaughter, but she was the first to point out that it would raise unnecessary questions if Kagome gave birth to doggie-eared babies in a hospital. Thus, she concluded, as Kagome’s mother and grandmother to “your precious babies,” Mrs. Higurashi would act as midwife and doctor. Kagome would give birth in her childhood home. 

Certainly, the prospect of giving birth with the presence of her mother was reassuring, even if the lack of an epidural was not. But Mrs. Higurashi was no fool. She researched birthing techniques to help make her daughter’s child-birthing easier. And with Inuyasha being present as well (Kaede and Sango all but threatened him with exorcism if he dared to interrupt Izayoi’s birthing), and her brother Souta and her grandfather as moral support, Kagome spent her next three pregnancies in relative peace and relief. 

Now that her latest child was brought to the world, her four older kids were visiting their “grandma from the future,” while Inuyasha and Kagome took this break to relax and work on their house. Or rather, Inuyasha worked while Kagome took care of little Yuki. Once their child was put to bed, Inuyasha still insisted on Kagome resting. 

And now he was off who knew where... 

Then, just as she was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long, Inuyasha came bounding back over the hill to their home. With a covered woven basket under his arm. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked slowly, staring as he gently, ever so carefully, laid the basket at her feet on the threshold of their house. “What--?”

“You need to see this,” was all he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Kagome blinked and nodded, allowing him to proceed. 

He lifted the basket’s lid, revealing a tiny, sleeping baby, looking no older than a few days. With the sun glaring down on it now, the baby scrunched up its face and began to give pitiful wailing noises, but quiet ones, too quiet, for a normal growing child. Kagome gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. 

“I could hear her heartbeat, and her tiny cries,” Inuyasha said quietly. “It was so soft, though. I had to go check it out, if only to clear my conscience. The poor tyke probably hasn’t had a meal in a while.” 

“Who would do such a thing?” Kagome whispered hoarsely, tears springing to her eyes, as she reached, with trembling hands to lift the baby from the basket. At first, the babe squirmed, uncomfortable in a stranger’s grasp. But then, Kagome brought her close to her swollen breasts, lowering the fabric to expose herself, and immediately, it began nuzzling against her until latching onto a nipple and suckling happily away. 

“Good thing Yuki was just born, eh? I can feed this little one!” Kagome said half-laughingly, half-sniffling away her tears. She gazed down at the child as she fed it. Watching her breastfeed, she remembered her own children, the young and the old, and her eyes flashed with anger. “Who? Who could do such a thing?!” she asked again, this time in a demanding voice, as if she was willing to track down the culprit and deliver justice herself. 

Inuyasha’s lips quirked up in a wry smirk, but his golden eyes remained serious. “Unmarried women, most likely, or wives who cheated on their husbands. Or were forced to.” 

Kagome’s anger evaporated in a second. She had gotten so used to her double life, of raising her children in the Feudal Era, while still having the privilege to visit her modern era, along with her husband and children, she sometimes forgot some of the darker aspects of life in the past. Birth control was all but non-existent here, or at the very least, rather unreliable, and a woman giving birth out of wedlock was even more taboo here than in the present (and that was saying something). The modern world had at least _some_ resources to assist women with unwanted pregnancies, even safe abortions. 

But to hide your pregnancy, until giving birth alone, somewhere private and no doubt unsafe, and giving your baby away to nature, in a vain hope that someone would rescue them.... That was something Kagome couldn’t bear to imagine. Her heart ached for countless, nameless women who no doubt had to endure such atrocities, among many others. 

She adjusted the orphan baby in her arms now, letting it suckle on her other breast. “I... I suppose you’re right. The poor dear...” She looked down at the baby, her eyes soft, and cooed gently at the little foundling. 

“Well, I can see you’re already attached,” Inuyasha said appraisingly, grinning at his own double connotation. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Kagome retorted sarcastically. “You know perfectly well, Inuyasha, that I’m not about to give up a child in need of a mother. She needs a home and we’ll give it to her, and that’s final!”

“There’s just one problem.” 

“And what’s that?”

“She’s human.” 

Kagome blinked. Then scoffed. “I hate to break it to you, my love, but you’re married to one.” 

“Quit the joking, Kagome, and listen to me!” Inuyasha barked. His ears were lowered, and his teeth were bared, but not in an intimidation stance. Rather, he resembled an animal who was uncertain. Afraid. “Our children all have demon blood. They have a half-demon father, it’s only natural. But this kid, she’s human. How do you think she’s gonna feel, huh, growing up in a household full of half-demons--?”

“And a human mother,” Kagome cut across coolly, looking utterly unimpressed with her husband’s argument, clutching the baby closer to her chest protectively. 

“But not a human father!” 

“You’re part human.”

“That’s not how it works! Demon blood is stronger, she’ll grow up knowing I’m not her father--”

“Just like I’m not technically her mother. Your point?” The baby finished feeding and gave a tiny wail. Kagome placed her on her shoulder, patting her back until she burped, then nestled the child in her arms. As the little one began to doze off, Kagome looked up defiantly at Inuyasha, as if to say, _“I dare you to take this precious girl away from me. I_ **_dare_ ** _you!”_

Inuyasha, knowing he lost this battle, growled in frustration, and marched inside their home. Kagome sighed, stood up carefully (years of baby-handling gave her great balance), and followed her husband. He was crouching down over Yuki’s cradle, his clawed hand softly and slowly running over her head of hair. Kagome smiled, her chest swelling with love and joy over how kind, how doting her husband was to all of his children, and walked over to him, kneeling beside him, and presented the foundling to him. 

“Hold her.” 

“Wench--”

“You heard what I said.”

He snorted, obviously annoyed but unable to retaliate, and turned around to hold the babe. In spite of his attitude, he still held her delicately, as if she were made of glass. Kagome scooted closer and propped her chin on his shoulder, looking down at their newest addition to the family. 

“She’s so fragile, Kagome,” Inuyasha breathed. 

“All babies are.” 

“But human babies especially!”

“If you’re worried about hurting her, don’t be. I seem to recall you treating Izayoi like a china doll for weeks before you were able to hold her more comfortably.” 

“Keh!” His scoff was quiet, no bite in it at all. For a moment, they knelt together, staring down at the two sleeping babes, one in her cradle, one in Inuyasha’s arms. “I guess it’s time to bring out the extra cradle I built for the twins,” he said gruffly. 

Kagome giggled. “It will be like the twins all over again, won’t it?” 

“Except they’re both so different...” 

“Don’t you start that again.”

“No, Kagome, hear me out. Do you – d-do you think she,” he gestured with the orphan in his arms, “will be okay? Will she... umm....” his voice lowered to the barest whisper, “... love... us...?”

She responded by turning Inuyasha’s chin and kissing him on the lips. “Of course. Now, what should we name her?” 

A beat of silence. “Well, I found her basket on the river...” Inuyasha said slowly. 

Kagome couldn’t resist another giggle. “Like Moses! Too bad she’s not a boy.” 

“Mos-Mo- what now?”

“Oh, it’s an old story, from the Bible,” Kagome waved her hand dismissively. By now, Inuyasha gathered that anything from “the Bible" was of a Western religion, so he left it alone. Kagome pondered on, resting her chin once more on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Hmmm, the river... The flow, the tide... How about Ushio?” 

“Ushio,” Inuyasha tested the name out loud, then smiled down at the newly named babe. “Ushio. I like it.” 

At that moment, both Yuki and Ushio blinked open their eyes. And began to wail. 

“Here,” Kagome laughed, reaching for Yuki. “I’ve held Ushio long enough, you keep holding on. See if you can soothe her.” She adjusted her kimono again in order to feed Yuki. 

Sometime later, both babies soothed back to sleep, one with feeding, the other with a dirty diaper (which was Inuyasha’s job while Kagome was breastfeeding), the married couple sat together and watched over their little ones. Their main chores were done, and they were still reeling over the newest addition to their growing family, so they were content simply watching the babies sleep in the two cradles next to each other (Inuyasha went out to the shed to grab the other one he had built when Kagome birthed the twins). 

Then, the muffled sounds of children’s laughter slowly pierced the quiet stillness of the world, and within minutes, Izayoi, leading her siblings along in a chain of hands, burst inside, until all four of them launched themselves at their parents, babbling on and on about what “Grandmama” did for them today... 

“Children,” Kagome announced, loud enough to get everyone’s attention, but still just quiet enough to not startle the newborns, “I would like you all to meet Ushio, your newest baby sister.” 

More questions came clambering out their mouths. Did Ushio come out of Mama after Yuki? Was she running late? Where were her ears? 

“She’s a human, like your mother,” Inuyasha said, standing up, crossing his arms and staring down at his overly-inquisitive children. “And she’s still your sister, so you better treat her as such, except be gentler.” The last part was directed at the twins. “You may look at her, but don’t crowd her and don’t be loud.” 

Obediently, the four older kids surrounded the two cradles, still semi-fascinated with Yuki, but mostly their eyes were locked on Ushio. Kagome smiled, but her eyes grew moist and she stepped outside, Inuyasha close behind her, keeping one ear trained on the kids. 

“She’s safe, your child, whoever you are,” Kagome whispered to the wind. Tears poured down her face now. Inuyasha wrapped his arms about her waist, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck. “Oh, Inuyasha, I wish there was some way for me to contact the woman who gave Ushio up, to let her know that she’s alive and well and living with a loving family.” 

“If she’s any sane woman of this time, she’d be upset that her child will be living among demons,” Inuyasha replied dryly, but he kissed his wife’s neck tenderly. 

“Maybe at first. But I think if she met us, saw us, she’d understand.” 

Inuyasha shook his head, still amazed by Kagome’s outlook on life. “Keep telling yourself that, love. And besides, what’s done is done. That woman made her choice, just like we made ours.” 

“And I couldn’t have asked for a better one,” Kagome said happily through her tears, hearing the babies’ happy cooing sounds and the squeals of delight from her older kids. 


	16. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon reunion. Tumblr prompt, from xfangheartx: "breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: July 9, 2019

_She’s here, she’s here_ , Inuyasha thought wildly, clutching Kagome to his chest, his heart swelling at the feel of her own hands gripping tightly to the back of his fire rat robe. 

_After three fucking years, she’s finally here!_

Those three years might as well have been the five hundred years between his time and hers. Three years. So short in the grand scheme of things, and yet, during that time, Inuyasha couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see, smell, hear, taste, or move. He lived as an empty shell, with only his companions’ existence stopping him from just putting himself out of his misery. Yes, he’d put up a good front, he’d been good at that his whole life, but nothing had been worthwhile anymore. 

Until now. Holding the woman of his heart, the woman living in his very soul, he could hear the blood pumping in his veins once more. He could feel air filling his lungs, as he gulped it down taking deep breaths, while trying to say something, anything, to her, to explain this _feeling_ of being alive again.

His heart constricted in his throat, every thump painful, like his heart was attempting to burst forth from his body. He took another gulp of air, his breath ragged and trembling, as he hungrily inhaled her scent, her wonderful, spicy, _Kagome_ scent, like it was the last breath in his lungs. 

Her frame, her hair, her face, her scent, her voice.... she was really, truly here! 

“K-Kagome, I --” Inuyasha said hoarsely. It was no use. His tongue was tied, and there was simply not enough air in the world to fill up his lungs that had been empty for so long. Every breath he took, he focused solely on Kagome’s aroma, drowning himself in ecstasy in his favorite thing. 

Overwhelmed by his senses, he kissed the top of her head, and nuzzled his nose down until he reached her neck, where he tenderly pushed back her hair to plant kisses on her soft skin. His old embarrassment was gone, any semblance of fear or anxiety out the window. His lips wandered all along her neck, ear, the length of her chin, until finally, _finally_ \--- 

Their lips met and seared together. Kagome inhaled sharply through her nose, a soft moan rumbling in the back of her throat, as Inuyasha pressed her closer. They moved their mouths together, seamlessly, like lovers who had plenty of practice in each other after a reunion. Tentatively, Inuyasha slipped his tongue inside Kagome’s mouth, who eagerly reciprocated, causing both of them to groan and tremble in each other’s arms. 

“Inu-” Kagome gasped, their lips a breadth apart as they paused for breath. “I missed--” 

Inuyasha growled softly and pulled her in for another kiss. Hands entangled in each other’s hair, Kagome’s own wandering up to clutch her half-demon's adorable ears that she loved for so long, they made out passionately, eagerly, heady, _needy_. 

“I miss--” Kagome tried again, but Inuyasha stopped her once more, gripping her so close she could barely breathe. Even when their mouths weren’t locked on each other, Inuyasha found ways to keep the words from escaping her lips. Nibbling on her ear lobe, nuzzling her neck, licking her collarbone.... he wanted to taste every fiber of her being, to memorize every curve, crevice, every inch of her body.... 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome all but ripped herself away from his eager lips, leaning back to glare up at him (though still quite firmly in his arms; there was no way in hell he was going to let her go any time soon!), and huffed. “As much as I appreciate the, um, _enthusiastic_ welcome home” -- her face flushed bright red, and Inuyasha found himself wondering how the hell he never noticed how absolutely adorable she looked when she was flustered and angry at the same time -- “I need to say something! I missed you so much and I love you more than anyone else in the world, and I—MMPH!” 

Inuyasha crushed his lips on hers again, smothering the rest of her words with his tongue. “Like you had to say that, wench,” he murmured against her mouth, his breath hot and heady, and feeling her knees buckle beneath, he braced his arm about her to catch her. “I love you, too, dammit, and you have no idea,” he whispered each word between kisses, “how much I missed you.” 

“R-really?” 

“Woman, do you honestly think I’ve ever kissed someone _this_ much?!” This time Inuyasha was the exasperated one, pulling back to rest his forehead on hers, frowning down at her, though his eyes were soft. With a single claw, he caressed her hair that mussed up and fell in her face. Bringing the ends of the hair to his mouth, he kissed it, making Kagome gasp. 

“If this isn’t an illusion, or a dream,” he said in a rasping tone, barely concealing the veil of tears just behind his eyes, “then, please, tell me you’ll stay. Tell me you’ll live with me. Tell me you’ll be my wife.” 

Kagome’s already watery eyes overflowed. “Of course, silly, why else would I be here? I wanted... I wanted to see you _so badly_ , Inuyasha!” 

She flung herself at him, knocking him flat off his feet, and laughing, winded, and overcome with euphoria, they rolled in the grass, kissing some more, utterly heedless of the open space, carefree and joyous as they were, to finally, _finally_ be together again. 


	17. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Canon"-verse. Tumblr anon prompt: "kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: July 21, 2019

“Then, I promise, I’ll protect you with my life.” 

His voice was hoarse, almost husky, and sent shivers down Kagome’s spine. The intensity of everything that was just said – in his words, his voice, and his eyes, which were so deeply penetrating her own gaze -- was making her feel positively _weak_. She was relieved that she was already sitting on the floor, otherwise her knees would surely give way. 

“Inuyasha...” she breathed, unable to voice everything she felt in such an emotionally charged moment. All she could do was stare up into his eyes, trying to communicate her feelings silently. 

Something must have reached him, because his face began to draw closer to her own. Closer... closer.... She could feel his breath tickle her face... 

_I think he’s going to...._ Kagome’s eyes fluttered closed. _Yes, I really think he is!_ She kept her eyes open just a slit, as if to tell herself it wasn’t a dream, that the boy she had pined for over the past year was really, truly, finally taking the next step forward....

Their lips met softly at first, tenderly, barely brushing skin. Then, Inuyasha growled quietly, turned his head, and met her lips in a crushing motion, knocking the very wind out of her body. His other hand encircled around the back of her neck, caressing her hair as they kissed more deeply. 

They said nothing, only continued to hold each other tightly, knowing that their next battle could very well be their last. But in this moment, there would be no potential farewells or heavy discussion. They would let their feelings emerge in the way they both have been wanting, _craving_ to do almost as long as they had known each other. 

Shifting his legs into a more comfortable position, Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap, his lips never leaving hers for long. When they parted, they’d pant together, their mouth barely a breadth apart, until smashing together again in another passionate kiss. But now nestled snugly in Inuyasha’s arms, Kagome reached up during a kiss and squeezed his dog ears, causing him to break it off and almost positively _howl_ with pleasure. 

She giggled. “Didn’t realize they were so sensitive,” she teased. 

Inuyasha’s eyes opened, and instantly averted Kagome’s probing gaze. “Keh! Can’t help it when you squeeze them so,” he muttered grumpily. 

“Aw, does doggy have a soft spot?” 

Kagome’s hands crept up again, but this time Inuyasha caught her in time. Gripping onto her wrists, he adjusted her so she had nowhere to escape his grasp. Which happened to be a rather compromising position, Kagome suddenly noted, her face burning with a rush of embarrassment. She was semi-straddling Inuyasha, her skirt dangerously close to exposing herself. Out of habit, she squeezed her knees together (as best as she could), in an attempt to preserve some modesty. 

But, uncharacteristically enough, Inuyasha didn’t look remotely bothered or shameful. His face was also flushed, but his eyes grew darker and never broke contact, and something in the reverberating rumbling noises in the back of his throat was making Kagome _feel_ things. Swallowing hard, and licking her lips, Kagome tried to say something, _anything_ to make some sense of this madness, but the lustful half-demon devoured her words before they were formed. 

Lost in his kisses, she allowed herself to let loose a bit and dared to slip her arms about his neck, pulling him in closer. He grunted in approval and reciprocated the action, causing Kagome to completely straddle his lap with a muffled squeak, until they were gyrating together quite closely. 

The make-out session might have only lasted a minute, or maybe an hour, but it felt like an eternity and a moment all at once. At long last (but also, far too soon), they resurfaced, tangled hair and rumpled clothing and Kagome’s lips reddened, swollen, and loved. Without another word, they cuddled for a bit, catching their breaths. Even Inuyasha, who battled demons without breaking a sweat, was utterly winded and flushed, but judging by his claws, gently running up and down her arms in their embrace, he was not complaining. 

And Kagome would be crazy if she tried to deny that she most thoroughly enjoyed herself as well. 


	18. A Little TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-verse. Tumblr prompt, from xfangheartx: "ear scratches with a bit of fluff for InuKag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: July 24, 2019

Inuyasha grunted quietly, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably, attempting to work out the annoying kink in his sore muscles. He didn’t say a word, and no one in his ragtag gang of friends seemed to realize his discomfort. 

(He didn’t notice that one member was watching him carefully, biting her lower lip pensively.) 

They had just finished slaying some low-level demon that happened to be harboring a Shikon Jewel shard in its forehead. The team made swift work of the monster, but for some reason, Inuyasha’s muscles were currently complaining quite excessively and it was secretly driving him crazy. He knew perfectly well that by tomorrow he’d be right as rain, but for some reason the soreness would not stop bothering him. 

Then, his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of water, and his skin tingled with the sensation of distant heat. Perfect. 

“Let’s camp here for the night,” he said gruffly over his shoulder to his friends. When they stared at him in astonishment, he barked, “If you weak humans don’t want to enjoy a hot spring, then by all means...” 

“Oooh!” The two girls squealed. Even Miroku looked pleased at the prospect of relaxing in a hot outdoor bath (or perhaps he was anticipating a chance to spy on Sango). 

They made camp quickly and the girls went and took their baths first, along with Shippo. Inuyasha rested against the trunk of a large tree, thinking perhaps a hard surface could help work out his shoulder. He rolled them again and again, but like an annoying itch that would simply _not go away_ , the soreness remained. When the girls returned, dressed but with wet hair and towels about their shoulders, Miroku asked Inuyasha to join him for their turn. 

But too irritated in his discomfort, Inuyasha merely snapped that he’ll be there in just _one minute, okay?!_ His friends stared at him in shock, but the monk quickly recovered, and with a thoughtful frown he glanced between Inuyasha and Kagome, who was gazing at Inuyasha with concern reflected in her eyes. Miroku suddenly smiled in a strangely knowing way. 

“Sango, my dear, there’s a lovely moon out tonight, shall we enjoy the moonlight to ourselves?” he said, gallantly stepping toward the rather flushed demon slayer. 

“Uh -- I mean -- Miroku, what are--?” 

But Miroku had already swept an arm about her shoulders and started walking her away from the campfire at a brisk pace. Then, pausing just before disappearing into the trees, he called back, “Shippo, why don’t you and Kirara go and fetch more firewood?” 

The little fox demon opened his mouth to protest, but one nod from Kagome silenced him. Soon, the campsite was empty, save for one priestess and a grumpy half-demon. 

Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha and touched his shoulder. He flinched. She sighed. “I knew it.” 

“Knew what, wench?” 

“You’re stiffer than my Gramps on one of his bad days, Inuyasha! Let me give you a massage.” 

“A _what?_ ” 

“A massage. It’s .... like an exercise to help you feel better.” 

“Keh! I don’t need nothing--” 

Kagome huffed in exasperation. “Sit boy.” 

With Inuyasha properly laid flat out on his stomach, Kagome crawled over and began to knead her knuckles onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she cooed gently, “but I knew getting you to lay down would be a hassle. I’ll make you feel better, just lay still.” 

Inuyasha’s muffled scoff brought a small smile to her face, and she set to work. Carefully and with great precision, she rubbed, lightly pounded, and kneaded Inuyasha’s sore shoulders. His little gasps and grunts were the only direction she was given, but she could tell by his body language that he was beginning to accept her work, no matter what. 

And that it was helping. A lot. 

A low rumble began brewing in the back of Inuyasha’s throat, rather sounding like a cat’s purr, and Kagome bit back a giggle. She had moved her ministrations to his neck, and though the enchantment had long passed, Inuyasha remained content to lay flat on the earth. 

Then, without realizing it, her hands wandered and were scratching his dog ears, which were drooping rather low in quiet satisfaction. 

There was a hitch in his breathing, then his “purring” continued, this time with more enthusiasm. He tilted his head up to meet her halfway, resembling so much like a happy dog receiving much needed pets, that Kagome couldn’t resist giggling now. 

“What’s so funny, wench?” he said, but his demanding words had no bite in them, lost as he was in the joy of getting ear scratches. 

“Oh, you’re just so cute sometimes, you know?” 

“Kagome! I have a reputation, you know!” 

“Sure, sure,” Kagome said grinning. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”


	19. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. InuKag are having trouble conceiving a child.... 
> 
> CW/TW: childbearing infertility. Please don't read if pregnant or sensitive to the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted: June 24, 2020
> 
> (I wrote this piece in 20 minutes, so it's very angsty and short. Apologies in advance)

Negative again. 

Kagome’s eyes welled up before swallowing the hard lump in her throat. She sighed and tossed aside the pregnancy test kit, trying to insert some kind of disgust or dismissal in her movement, but her arm shook. As a result, the bit of plastic clattered on the floor, echoing horribly in the bathroom. 

The hollow sound reverberated off her ears, as if mocking her barren womb...

 _Okay, Kagome, let’s not get morbid_ , she thought wryly, sniffling a little harder and straightening herself out. She stood up and strode to the sink, splashing water on her face and staring hard at her reflection. The hope and anticipation that had been glowing up her expression for so long was now a decided grey cloud of worry and grief. 

She frowned at herself, inwardly scolding her own doubts. So what if she was having troubles conceiving? That was hardly a “her” problem; loads of women struggled with that! She would just try again. And again. And again... 

Six months ago, Inuyasha and Kagome had “the talk” about the decision to at last stay off of birth control and try to have a baby. They had been so excited, often discussing little details, like potential names, room decorations, and more. The delight of anticipating a future child lingered even after the weeks of unfruitful sex turned to months... 

Inuyasha never made reference to the lack of results, of course. He seemed to be holding out for the element of surprise, refusing to think about it too much, but also eager for that fateful day to come. But Kagome started to worry when after her last period, her now daily sex routine with her husband still came to … nothing. 

It’s one thing to get pregnant at the wrong time, but why couldn’t she conceive when she had been trying so hard and so many times...? 

“Kagome? Everything okay there?” 

Inuyasha’s voice broke through her thoughts. He knocked again on the bathroom door. Kagome hastily wiped her eyes, picked up the pregnancy test kit from the floor, wrapped it up in toilet paper and tossed it in the waste bin. 

“Yeah, just a bit... um, constipated, love.” She winced, but it was the only excuse that came to mind. She clutched the bathroom sink’s edge a little tighter. 

“Okay...” Inuyasha sounded disbelieving. “Remember to keep up with your fiber,” he added, a teasing hint in his tone. 

“Ha ha ha,” Kagome called back sarcastically, ignoring the growing pain wrapping around her heart. 

* * *

Kagome left the doctor’s office two weeks later, feeling more confused than ever. She had set an appointment to see if there was something... missing or broken in her body, to explain away her inability to conceive. But no, everything was in working order. If anything, she was practically blossoming with fertility, her body prime for baby making. 

She and Inuyasha had been married for five years. She was almost thirty, healthy and strong as an ox, so what was wrong? 

Kagome didn’t voice what happened to Inuyasha, mainly because of the lack of results. Had she come out with a health issue, of course, she would have immediately communicated with her husband. But as of now, it was clearly just bad luck. They would just try again! 

That night, they made love with a wild unspoken ferocity, a desperation that matched the longing in her heart. Inuyasha seemed to silently sense her need was more than just sexual desire, but he didn’t question it. Kagome clung to him as he spilled his seed into her body, praying for this time to work... 

* * *

When her next period arrived, the dam burst. 

This time, she couldn’t hide. She couldn’t contain the truth. Inuyasha caught her in the middle of a breakdown and demanded an explanation, his eyes wide and frightened at seeing her so grieved. 

When she revealed her constant disappointment for the past few months, he frowned and held her close. 

“And the doctors found nothing wrong?” he asked quietly. 

“Nothing! Nothing at all! I’m fine! So why?! _Why?!_ ” Kagome wailed against his shirt, hysterical, inconsolable. 

Inuyasha said nothing, only kissed her forehead and stared at the wall, deep in thought, his dog ears lowered on his head. 

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at the paper, his clawed hand trembling violently. 

_No..._

“I’m terribly sorry you had to find out this way,” the doctor said gently. “But it is unfortunately quite common among half-demons--” 

“Thank you, for confirming it, doc,” Inuyasha said hastily, his throat closing up at the thought of telling his wife. 

* * *

Dinner was a painful affair. He still hadn’t told her. How could he tell her?

“Inuyasha? You haven’t touched a bite.” 

He swallowed hard and forced himself to take a bite and chew on the food, even though Kagome’s delicious cooking felt rather like sandpaper sliding down his throat. 

Mercifully, she took his plate away shortly afterwards, her sweet eyes soft with concern. Feeling sick, he followed her into the kitchen, taking hold of her hand to stop her from cleaning up. 

“Let me handle the dishes.” 

“What’s gotten into you? If you’re not feeling well, you should go lie down--”

“Kagome, I—I'm sorry.” 

She blinked, confused. “What’s the matter?” 

Inuyasha stared into her beautiful, brown, unsuspecting eyes, hating himself. But it was wrong to keep it from her, especially after she was blaming herself so viciously last week. 

He took a deep, shuddering breath, bracing himself for the worst. She might hate him. She might divorce him and find some other man who can provide for the one thing she wanted most -- 

“I’m sterile.” 

The words hung over them, a huge smothering blanket. Kagome’s expression swiftly shifted from confusion, understanding, pain, sadness, anger, and defeat in a heartbeat. Inuyasha’s heart tightened; his vision blurred as he took another breath, blinking rapidly as he looked away. 

“I set up an appointment, like... like you did, because I figured that if you were in the clear, then it only made sense that I was the cause, ya know? I hoped it was something small, something that meds or surgery could fix in a jiffy, but... there’s.... there’s nothing to be done. My sperm count is zero. I cannot—ever produce children.” 

Kagome gave what sounded like a hiccup mixed with a small laugh. She began to laugh then, softly then louder and louder, her eyes wide and unseeing at the wall. 

Inuyasha watched on in horror, utterly baffled by this sudden reaction. Then, he smelled it: an intense salty scent building up in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha,” Kagome gasped between her strange, broken laughs. She clutched her sides, shaking with giggles. “I guess... I just assumed, ha ha, that I was the one who was --- and then you found out and I wasn’t there --- I wasn’t there for you when you found out.... Ha ha ha, that’s... that’s so horrible, why am I laughing? Why am I--?” 

Suddenly, she froze. Tears flooded her eyes, and were flowing freely down her cheeks. With trembling fingers, she reached up to wipe them away. 

“Why am I... it’s not that big a deal... really, it isn’t...” 

“Don’t.” Inuyasha stepped forward to embrace her, but Kagome backed up, her hand gripping on the counter behind her. 

She stared up at her husband, her tearful eyes grieved. She looked half-mad, as her hand released the counter and slapped over her mouth as a horrible sound emerged from her mouth. Half-laugh, half-sob, it ripped from her throat, convulsing her body as she struggled to regain control. 

Again, Inuyasha moved forward, longing to comfort his wife. 

Kagome shook her head miserably, her eyes downcast as she gasped for words. “I-- I can’t.... I’m sorry.... I don’t deserve your comfort, Inuyasha.... it’s--- it’s not your fault... it’s not your fault, Inuyasha! But.... But, I— _Ahhhh!_ ” 

Kagome’s voice rose in a hysterical scream, her fists balling up over her eyes, her knees giving out as she crumbled down to the floor. 

Inuyasha caught her in time, cradling her close to his chest, telling himself to not let go, no matter how much she might fight. Thankfully, she succumbed to his embrace instead, which almost made him feel worse. 

_She’s seeking comfort from the one who’s causing her pain... God, the universe is twisted._

With a trembling hand, Inuyasha tentatively stroked Kagome’s hair, murmuring his apologies, his eyes blinded by his own tears... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 1-19 were originally posted by the dates mentioned per chapter on ff.net and Tumblr. Any future chapters will be posted at the same time as the previous two sites, to make things easier.


End file.
